


steady hearts

by aspiringpencilcase



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringpencilcase/pseuds/aspiringpencilcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gooey warm pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady hearts

Yukito, Yu-ki-to, Touya thinks, three syllables, long, smooth, just as Yukito himself, his wrists with these little bones sticking out, fingers with short round nails, legs, oh god, legs, long and straight, and when it comes to his ankles - Touya just can’t stare at them enough.

Yukito squints beneath him , like a well-fed cat, corners of his lips curled into a small, pleased smile. His glasses are on the bed table and he doesn’t even see Touya, probably, yet Touya does see Yukito. Oh, does he. His fair hair is tousled on the pillow, and Yukito himself is all dishevelled; Touya wants either to bury his face in the crook of his neck and to lay like that for at least an eternity or kiss him till his lips are red.

As a person of acting rather than speaking, Touya chooses the latter, Yukito reaches to meet him as if he’s reading his mind. Their lips touch, Touya exhales sharply, they have one magic for the two of them, one house, and probably one soul as well. Yukito opens his mouth, his lips are cold for some reason and Touya feels his head spinning from this proximity, just like usual, only even more intense. How can it still intensify, god -

They bump noses and all the poetry vanishes from Touya’s mind at once. He frowns but he can’t keep a grumpy expression for long - Yukito laughs underneath him and he’s all red and not even a little bit perfect, like they write in books, but Touya feels so warm, so good because of all this. He snorts, kind of very pleased, and noses Yukito’s cheek, who draws little circles on the back of Touya’s neck with his thumb. Touya is hot. Touya is impatient.

Touya is hopelessly, helplessly in love, his magic runs hot in Yukito’s veins. Birds’ songs and trees rustling are audible through an opened window.

Yukito lifts his hips and wraps his leg around Touya’s hips, all shy even now, and blushes to the tips of his ears. At the very least he doesn’t turn away. He’s always like this at the beginning, despite of how many times they’ve done all this already.

He’s wearing shorts - it’s so hot outside that the air trembles and it’s like Touya trembles as well. He reaches to Yukito’s calf, strokes it with light teasing touches, listens as Yukito tries not to laugh aloud (he’s ticklish here, Touya probably knows it better than anyone else) and smiles. His hand travels from Yukito’s calf to his thigh, not touching but pressing down now and stops just below his ass, squeezing a little. Yukito makes a quiet ‘oh’ sound, half-laugh, half-sigh. He moves his hand from Touya’s neck to his shoulder under his t-shirt. Touya feels its collar digging into his skin.

“Wait, lemme fix the collar”, says Touya in a hoarse voice, surprising himself; they’ve barely done anything and he can’t speak clearly already. Yukito nods and moves his hand.

Touya sits down on Yukito’s thighs and reaches to take off his t-shirt, feeling Yukito’s gaze with his whole body.

“Fix the collar, huh’, Yukito whispers completely unwicked, raising the corners of his lips. Touya snorts and takes off the t-shirt in one motion, a little clumsy. He bends down to kiss Yukito who meets him midway.

They kiss slow, deep, Yukito draws patterns on Touya’s back absent-mindedly, traces his sides, squeezes his ass, all gentle. Touya breathes in; short, sharp intake of breath, nips at Yukito’s lower lip and pulls away. Yukito stares at him without looking away and swallows, barely noticeable, as Touya breathes on his wet lips before moving further to his neck.

Touya touches Yukito’s throat with his lips, covers it with little dry kisses; Yukito’s skin is hot and thin. The vein is beating in desperate rhyme; Touya presses his mouth to it.

Sometimes he still has to remind himself that Yukito is warm and alive and close; that he’s not a semi-transparent shadow with cold palms. That he won’t disappear, won’t fade into the air, icy ghost, that it’s Touya very own magic that’s holding him together, binding him to this world. He remembers, he doesn’t let himself forget, not even for a second; he knows that yukiro remembers as well.

Yukito disrupts his thoughts with running his fingers through Touya’s hair, all gentle and soft. Their eyes meet, Yukito’s eyelashes are trembling, his gaze is wild. Touya pulls away to lift the hem of Yukito’s shirt; Yukito understands him without any words, as he usually does, and reaches to take it off. Touya watches him as if he’s enchanted and Yukito blushes, though Touya isn’t sure he actually can get redder - Yukito’s cheeks burn, so do his ears. Touya smiles and waits till Yukito slips out of his shirt and brings their foreheads together. They just sit like that for a minute or two or an hour or does it really matter, Touya doesn’t watch the clock. Yukito catches Touya’s lips with his, kisses Touya’s cheeks, forehead, nuzzles his hair; Touya wants to laugh, but mostly he wants to hold Yukito in his arms and never let go.

This is probably what he tries to accomplish by wrapping his arms around Yukito’s waist; instead they both fall onto the bed. Physics laws and all that.

Not that it is relevant now - they kiss again, but faster this time, hotter. Touya strokes Yukito’s back without even noticing, like he’s feverish. Yukito breathes heavily, squeezes Touya’s sides with hot dry hands.

This is all isn’t even remotely new, the novelty and buzzing excitement of the first few times wore out, replaced by lasting feeling of belonging and warmth and pleasure. Touya thinks that this is quite a nice exchange, especially considering the confidence with which Yukito gets his thigh between Touya’s legs and starts rocking against him, steady and slow at first. Maybe even too steady for Touya’s liking, to which he receives a breathy “you said you weren’t a horny teenager like an hour ago”.

So he’s been narrating the whole time, though he can’t bring himself to care about how embarrassing he should’ve sounded because Yukito is unzipping his shorts and cups him through his underwear and Touya is pretty fine with being a horny teenager.

Yukito is gentle when he’s stroking him, he’s always gentle, but now there’s intensity and a bit of eager clumsiness and he’s speeding up and Touya loves him likes him he’s so

Touya comes with a long drawn-out sigh, a groan even, and Yukito looks completely and probably illegally happy with this turn of events, and a tiny bit smug also, though Touya could’ve imagined it.

He was a little preoccupied, after all. Sakura promised to drop by after classes to have some quality family bonding and the fact that Touya got to come while Yukito was left relatively untouched wasn’t even a little bit fair to them both. (Touya wasn’t a brother of a real-life justice warrior for nothing, you know.)


End file.
